Virtual environments used to enable users to participate in games are known. Some of these games include turn-based games in which user turns have a timed length. Typically, views of these environments include a clock that counts down an amount of time left in a turn. While the clock may accurately convey the amount of time left in the turn, reading the clock may require users to take the time and concentration to actually read the clock. For example, the clock may appear in a location in the view that is spatially separate from other user interface features that are used and/or referred to by the user during his turn. This may be a distraction to the user whose turn it is, and/or may be inconvenient for other users.